Odette!
by Piacine
Summary: Odette wishes to continue to attend high school to learn the difference between her and "those girls" on the TV programme. She finds out that there are many things that she doesn't understand once she acquaints with Raijin's dangerous students. However in order to stay in school, Odette must hide a big secret from everyone; that she's an android.


**A/N**: This is a Karakuri Odette and Durarara! crossover There wasn't a Karakuri Odette fanfiction page :C So I have to upload it on Durarara fiction page instead. I'll explain most of the Karakuri story in here to those who haven't read the Karakuri Odette yet! It's quite a cute and endearing manga -w-

The time set is back in the Raira days. It isn't really a serious fiction so it'll be more like one shots every chapter. I just want to think of all the interactions with Odette will have with the Durarara casts :) and if you're feeling up to it, read the manga!

This fanfiction is just a complete new story from Karakuri Odette. There will be snippets of flash backs from Odette's time in her previous days in her first school but don't worry, nothing too hard to understand C:

Anyway, I don't have a beta-reader for this story so please put up with meh and give it a go!

**Raijin's high school android Odette arrives!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Karakuri Odette or Durarara!

**Summary**: Karakuri OdetteXOVERDurarara! Odette, wishes to continue to attend high school to learn the difference between her and "those girls" on the TV programme. She finds out that there are many things that she doesn't understand once she acquaints with Raijin's dangerous students. However in order to stay in school, Odette must hide a big secret from everyone; that she's an android.

* * *

**High school student, Yoshizawa Odette, arrives in Raijin! **

* * *

"Hello, my name is Yoshizawa Odette. Nice to meet you."

"Ma, everyone, please take good care of her now. She's a transfer student."

Everyone stared at their new classmate, more likely because of her almost-too-perfect silky long hair. Her height was average, but just a little on the tall side. Her eyes were big with long eyelashes. She was almost like a perfect model.

_I'm in a new school now..._

The long auburn haired girl walked to her seat her teacher pointed at. Which was at the back of the class. She didn't mind if it was at the back. She can make some new friends there.

_This time, I won't screw up..._

She sat down in between a girl and a guy. On her right was a straight light brown haired girl (who looked somehow relieved for some reason), she looked boyish with her bangs falling a bit over her eyes. She politely smiled at her which she returned. On her left who was sat at the window was a blond teen who didn't pay her any attention. She couldn't get a look at his face when he was turned to the window.

"Okay, lets begin our lesson."

_Because you see..._

_"Hi, I'm Kitao Hisa." _The brown haired girl whispered, smiling at Odette. _"Nice to meet you."_

Odette returned the greeting, smiling happily to have met someone already on her first day.

_I'm actually a robot._

* * *

Professor Yoshizawa Hiroaki wasn't pleased. At all.

A long time ago when he created and developed his android, she has been nothing but trouble some ever since he let her watch that television programme that changed his precious robot daughter. Although, he suppose, that it wasn't bad all the time. The change that is.

Letting Odette to attend a human school for her to learn the world will let her become more accustomed to humans daily activities as well as develop an understanding of human emotion.

The professor smiled at the memory when Odette would always question everything humans do or why they do things the way they do.

Odette managed to befriend all kinds of people in her first high school that allowed her to understand all sorts of things. She had people who gave her lots of opportunities to learn about the world, especially that delinquent, Asao.

Now that he thought about Asao, it had to be him out of a thousand to find out about Odette's true identity. But, it was that nurse's fault to begin with for slipping the secret out like that... then again, Odette _did_ get hit by that iron pipe in the first place (she was fine anyway since she's a robot).

He wasn't at all surprised that, long after her first graduation, Odette wanted to carry on attending high school. He could understand why now because ever since school ended, Odette hasn't been able to do much now that she has lots of free time. Except, she tried desperately to get in contact with her friends. But they had their own lives to carry and it was extremely sad to see Odette watch all her friends move on while she stayed the same.

That is why, he didn't so much as blink when Odette suddenly requested him to let her attend high school again.

He let her of course (but not without having to go through the guilt trip did he actually give in) since seeing her depressed mood made him worried.

He couldn't ever forget the ecstatic smile she gave him and she started to gain her energy back ever since.

Although, she would have to go to another school in a different city which means they would have to move to another house. But for the sake for his daughter he cares dearly for he obliged to move. Besides, it would be a good change of scenery since he lived in that old house for years.

When he entered Odette to Raijin Academy, which was the closest school in Ikebukuro, he was determined to make sure that no one finds out about her being a robot this time. Before, they were lucky because Asao is loyal and trustworthy but since the professor wasn't so sure that they would bump into the same type of person again, then he must make sure.

Which is why he drilled this into the head teacher's head (no pun intended) to make sure the staff doesn't let out that fact.

He was happy after that, seeing his child-like daughter smiling happily once again, but what really displeased him in the first place was the rumours around the fact that a super strong delinquent was causing destruction around the school as well as the fact that a student who happens to know everything is a serious problem.

He could always just make Odette transfer to another school. But when he looks at Odette, he couldn't stop now or it will make her wait for longer.

The professor sighed once again. Thinking all of this just makes him tired.

He carried on making his blue prints on a new design once his tea break was finished.

* * *

It was break time already and Odette sat with a small group of friends Hisa has introduced her to. The girl with shoulder length black hair with a bored looking face is Hoshiyori Fuyu and another who has brown hair tied to a pony tale was Shujoshi Miki. They were nice and polite to her as they allowed her to hang out with them and Odette conversed with them smoothly.

She also acquainted a few other classmates too and they were polite, but they didn't stay for long.

They asked her all sorts of questions and Odette was happy to answer them.

"Odette-san, how do you keep your hair so silky? " asked Fuyu as she touched a lock of her hair.

"Yeah, its so long and pretty!" Hisa said.

"Doctor made my hair that way," she said without much thought.

Her friends blinked at that. "Eh, doctor? Do you take medications or something?"

"Yeah, it helps to keep my hair clean and straight."

"Wow, I didn't know they could do that! So lucky!" exclaimed Miki. "Can I play with your hair? its so nice!"

"Sure."

"So why did you transfer school Odette-chan?" asked Hisa, curiously staring at Odette.

With a straight face Odette replied, "I went back to school after I graduated because it was getting too boring." Casually, she sucked on her juice box, letting the contents flow down to her empty space container in her mechanical body.

Her friends stared at her like she was growing a second head. "WHAT? Are you being serious!"

"It's true."

"No that can't be. Don't you have college to go to or something? How does that even work?!"

"Well, Doctor let me attend to another school so its fine."

"That doctor again... is he your father?"

"Yes, he's a professor too."

"Which one is it?!"

Ignoring her friends outbursts, Hisa asked another question.

"So... doesn't that mean you're older than us? Even though we're all actually first years."

"Yeah."

"You're quite unbelievable you know that Odette-chan?" said Miki, sighing like she's been through this before.

"But anyway, Odette-san. Since you'll be new to this city, there must be some things you need to know!" Fuyu said seriously. Odette blinked, her full attention on her now.

"You see that guy over there, the blond haired one." She began lowering her voice a bit, slightly pointing behind her at the back of the class. Odette moved to see that it was the same blond who sat next to her and she saw that he was still sitting on his table but another brown haired male was with him, idly chatting.

"Yeah, What about him?"

Miki joined in, "well you see, that guy is _really_ scar, _r__eally _strong and he's _really_ angry at every small thing that annoys him!" Odette puzzled over their worried expression.

"Yeah, you shouldn't make him angry in _any_ way and stay _out_ of his way. Just to keep you safe." Hisa said. "Everyone stays away from him, so you should too.*

"Is he really that strong?"

"Of course!" Miki hissed quietly, before looking back almost too worriedly like the male could hear her. "He threw someone over the window once, and can throw heavy objects like tables and vending machines!"

Even though Odette didn't fully understand why they were frightened, she still complied to their warnings albeit not taking it fully to heart. But seeing as everyone else were fretting over it she might as well nod.

"So, just make sure you don't be an enemy to him."

The bell rang and everyone quickly went to their desks. When Odette went to her seat, the blonde finally looked at her before looking away again. She felt like she's done something wrong since he always had that scowl on his face and it made her feel like she wanted to acquaint with him too. It sort of reminded her of Asao. Maybe its because they both have blonde hair and always frown twenty four seven.

Hmm, she could try talking to him and see any comparisons. Just the thought made her a bit eager to meet him already.

She looked out the window for a bit , and for the rest of that lesson she continued to stare; something catching her eye.

* * *

Lunch came already and everyone started having their lunches around the school.

Shizuo and Shinra ate outside the field under a tree away from people for peace and quiet. The rooftop was normally their spot to eat their lunch, but sometimes there would be other groups who are already there. Besides, eating at the field under the tree was quiet so they didn't complain.

It was one of these times that Shizuo can happily eat his lunch without interruptions, with the exception of Shinra who continued to rant on as usual. But it was proving to be difficult since he kept making noises.

"Ne, Shizuo, what do think about Yoshizawa-san? She's really pretty! Almost too perfect. But of course, not perfect enough to rival my Celty!" Shinra asked.

"Dunno," he replied. Shizuo didn't particularly care. As long as she wasn't a bother to him, he wouldn't mind her. But he felt like he was being watched by her throughout the period (she was actually staring through the window). He didn't want to turn his head, afraid that she _was_ actually staring at him which slightly creeped him out and that annoyed him.

Seeing that his blond friend didn't answer much, Shinra immediately thought that he was "speechless" because he was struck from "love at first sight". He was promptly punched in the face and said no more.

The second bell rang and just as they were about to leave, there was rustling in the tree and the subject of their topic jumps out of the tree branches.

"GYAAAH!" Shinra fell again when Odette landed before him.

"Ah, gomen."

"W-what were you doing up there?"

Meanwhile Shizuo was worried if Odette heard and misunderstood their earlier conversation. Thinking that made him silent throughout the encounter.

Odette recognised the brown haired boy who was with the blonde guy from earlier. This is the chance to talk to them.

"I saw a a bird got stuck in the tree branches in class so I tried to help it get it out." she showed them something cradling in her hands and it was indeed a small brown bird. She released the bird in the air to let it fly away.

So that's why she was staring at his direction, Shizuo thought. It was just the window where he sat.

"It took some time to get it out without hurting it, but I got through," she said smiling.

"That's nice of you Yoshizawa-san. So you were up there throughout lunch? didn't you have anything to eat?" Shinra asked, concerned.

"No, I don't need to."

"Eeh? How could you not?"

"We should go back to class before we're late..." the end indicates that she doesn't know their names and in embarrassment to his rudeness Shinra scratched his head.

"Ah, Sorry! My name is Kishitina Shinra, nice to meet you." He pointed at Shizuo behind him, "and this silent one here is Heiwajima Shizuo," said male nodded his head at her.

Glad to have finally know their names, Odette bowed to them and without any ado they walked back to their classrooms, but not without small talk.

"So Yoshizawa-san..."

"You can call me Odette."

"Odette-san, have you just recently moved to Ikeburo?"

"Yeah. Professor has decided for us to move in a different area for a change of scenery."

Shinra noted who she said. "Eh, your fathers a professor? What does he do?"

"Yeah, he's an android scholar."

"Really? Wow, what does he make?"

As Odette and Shinra were conversing together, Shizuo stayed silent and soemtimes Shinra would include him in as well but he didn't say much on it. The girl always had an expressionless face but he can see some emotions thought her eyes; always looking about and how it lights up in happiness or confusion. It was obvious the girl seem to be ignorant and naive since she questions a lot about things Shinra was talking about.

He felt something lurking around the corridors and he knew that feeling too well. It seems he was right when that feeling grew as the source revealed itself, stopping Odette's and Shinra's conversation.

"Hey Shizu-chan, Shinra, care to introduce me to your new friend?"

"_Izaya._" Shizuo seethes. Odette looked between Shizuo and the black haird guy who she now know as Izaya.

"Ma, Shizu-chan. It's rude not introducing me to your friend here, that's bad manners."

"Like hell you know anything about manners, you fucking flea!"

It was clear to Odette that these two didn't get along very well and she stepped back with Shinra (who already knows what the outcome will be) to stare at the two enemies in confusion and wonder.

"Hora! See? Because of your poor attitude, you're already scaring her off!"

"_Shut the fuck up!_"

And with that Shizuo chased after Izaya while he threw punches and kicks, away from their classroom that they were originally returning to.

Shinra sighed as he scratched his head again, and turned to Odette with chagrin. "Ahaha, gomen Odette-san. They always go at each other every time they see each other. Now lets go back inside shall we?"

"But what about Shizuo? Won't he be late?"

"Don't worry about him, everyone here knows what he will be up to and the teachers don't bother any more since this occurs daily." Odette wonders if Shizuo was really that strong to the point where everyone ignores it.

"Who was that other person called Izaya?"

"Ah, well he's Shizuo's enemy. They've hated each other since the second they first met each other. I've known him since middle school and he's pretty much of an ass."

Odette didn't get what he meant by that comment. Izaya's an ass? Is that another term to say that he's human? Or do people here actually use body parts to describe someone? Whatever. Human logic has always confused her.

"But theres one thing you sure must know about Izaya, you shouldn't trust him."

First Shizuo, now Izaya. Who else does she need to stay away from? Odette thought. Well, she would find out soon enough and see for herself just how dangerous they are.

"Okay."

* * *

FINISHED! I don't have a beta-reader for this story yet and I'm new to the whole beta system on here so please help me! If anyone's up to it, please PM me! ^^

Any criticism will help me improve my grammar and story plot.


End file.
